


Why me?

by BEAR_DOG666



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Blood and Gore, Dark Lance (Voltron), Depressed Lance, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nightmares, Pills, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, hugs and kisses at the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9305969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEAR_DOG666/pseuds/BEAR_DOG666
Summary: Lance feels like shit so of course he solves this problem on his own





	1. Help me

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING AT THE END
> 
> Cutting, blood, and violence in the next chapter

Goner by Twenty One Pilots

Lance and the team just finished battling the galara. He looks around waiting for the cheers and praises from his teammates saying " Good job lance " or " I'm so proud of you " but instead gets nothing but silence and is left there standing like an idiot.  
He turns his head and nearly cries, he sees Keith and Shiro being showered by love and praises as if they were a God. Lance runs as fast as he can to his room so he can cry and let out all his anger, Keith notices this act and nudges Shiro on the arm. Shiro looks at Keith and nods " Hey guys me and Keith are really tired so be prepared for tomorrow's training" Shiro says as he smiles.  
" ughhhh "  
" Its okay Hunk I'll sneak us out" Pidge and Hunk smirk " Hey lance i bet your lazy as is tir- Huh? Where's Lance?"  
Pidge looks at Shiro " I'll go look for him " shiro reassures.

TRIGGER WARNING  
Trapdoor by Twenty One Pilots  
Lance goes to his bed and cries until his eyes are puffy and red, not caring about the injuries he has. He reaches under his mattress and looks around for the sharp object, he sits up and goes to the bathroom near his bedroom. " I'm sorry mom but its so hard without you to help me" Lance says as he makes the first cut, another one, another one, and another one.  
He cuts on his thighs, shoulders, and wrists near his veins. He makes deep cuts , small cuts, or just keeps slashing around his wrists until theres a puddle of blood underneath him.  
He screams and screams and screams until his voice is to soar to make anymore noise. He hears banging on his door, someone is screaming " LANCE OPEN UP THIS DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN!" Lance can already tell its Keith and Shiro knowing they both "care" about him.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF BEING USELESS AND FEELING LIKE SHIT BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS!" He screams so loud that Allura can hear it all the way from her room. Keith is shocked but still screams " I DON'T CARE IF YOU WANT TO BE ALONE, I NEED YOU TO BE SAFE FROM WHATS IN THERE!" He knows what Keith means, that thing is himself.  
"Goodbye Keith,Shiro,Allura,Pidge,Hunk, and of course Coran." He whispers " I know I'm useless, ugly, stupid, and annoying. So now that I'm going to leave you guys , you don't have to put up with my shit anymore , you deserve better. I hope you find a better blue paladin. " lance cuts his vein hard enough for another puddle of blood can form. Underneath him is a big puddle of blood that reminds him of the ocean, except its red.  
Before he passes out he asks himself where was Shiro in all this? And why was there a big loud noise near the vent and door? Everything goes black and all he saw was a big man with sweet eyes and a crying emo kid


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is in the cryo-pod and has a nightmare. After that is some comfort!!! But not for long  
> >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahah sorry about not updating. Ive been really depressed lately but i got a bit better! So here you go, chapter 2!!! 
> 
> Warning 
> 
> VERY GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF MISSING LIMBS AND EVEN MORE DEPRESSING SHIT!
> 
> OH! And just so you dont get confused, whenever you see this 'He', 'Lance', 'I', etc. Its not lance but his dark self. Also, the bold letters is dark lance!

* * *

I'm _ ~~beautiful, worthy, honest, brave, smart, loyal, kind, good hearted, generous, and of course funny~~._

> **_ugly, liar, coward, stupid, cold hearted, aggressive, not worthy enough, greedy, and of course annoying.-lance_ **

Lance p.o.v

    I opened my eyes, I see the ocean.... I SEE THE OCEAN!! The clear water, the perfect waves and breeze , and the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen.

 Am i finally home?

  Who cares! I can swim again, and I can finally teach keith to swim. Hahah! " HEY KEITH COME OVER HE-"

huh? 

  The ocean.... turned red. Why? I look at the water and see the most horrifying thing I've ever seen. Its eveyone. Shiro, pidge, Hunk, Keith, Allura, and Coran.

"GUYS!"

 I run as fast as I can to the shore, my lungs hurt and so do my feet but I don't care, I have to help them! "-sobs- please oh please be alright" I regret even speaking cause now my throat feels like it's on fire.

 I arrive at the shore and I see so much blood, I look at up at the sky afraid to look down. Afraid to see the people I love, bloody and soulless. I look down and I cry, cry, cry, and like the coward I am, I run away from the horrific sight, afraid to look back.

 The image is still in my brain. Allura who is lifeless, her stomach with a huge hole in it, guts all over the place.

 Pidge who has no legs and some creature who is feasting on their neck. Their eyes are blank, they stare at me and i hate it. 

 Coran who has no head, Hunk who looks as if he was crying his eyes out but instead of water, the tears are blood. Hunks lower half is missing and i can see the guts very clear.

 Then there's shiro and keith, both had their heart ripped out and their eyes were taken away. The worst part was they all were holding hands.

 I trip on my feet and look up to see.... me?

'I' bends down and speaks in a low voice.

~~~~_**" Did you really think you can run away?"** _

For some reason I nod.

_**"Hahaha you make me tear up! You can't run away this time."** _

_**" This is all your fault either ways. All you had to do was save them.... instead you killed them"** _

_**"**_ WHAT DO YOU MEAN I KILLED THEM!" I screamed so loud.

_**" Don't you remember? Or are you just denying it?"** _

_**" Here let me help u remember"** _

'I' touch my forehead and I black out

-flashback-

 regular p.o.v

  " Lance! Come out here!" Shiro said

"I'm coming!!" Lance comes running out of the castle and is greeted with the beautiful beach

 Lance starts to run to the shore but stops when he sees himself run past by him. Then he hears screams, Lance looks at the beach and nearly vomits. 'Lance' is killing everyone one with keiths sword, slicing them in half or tackling them and chopping of their arms or legs. Ripping their hearts, eyes, and guts out with 'his' bare hands.

  'Lance' turns around with blood on his face, body, and hands. 'He' smiles at Lance but it's not kind nor goofy, it's a wicked smile.

-flashback end-

Lance pov

"-sobs- STOP IT PLEASE!" I can't face to look at myself in the mirror in front of me

_**"LOOK AT YOURSELF!"** _

"NO!"

_**"DO IT OR I'LL SHOW YOU THE CLIP AGAIN!"** _

"NO PLEASE! I'LL DO IT!" I beg. I look up and see the pathetic state I'm in

_**"Good boy, now that you remember can you face them ever again?"** _

"Yes! Because this is just a nightmare and none of this is real!"

_**"aww! No darling this is reality"** _

"YOU'RE WRONG!"

I see the razor behind the mirror, I quickly grab it. If I do this then I'll have control again and 'he' will disappear!

'He' notices the metal blade on my wrist

_**"huh? NO, YOU CANT GET RID OF ME!"** _

'He' tries to catch my arm but he's to late. I cut my vein and watch blood pour out

'he' slowly fades away

_**"YOU SON OF A BITCH! STOP THS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW!"** _

I cut deeper and more blood comes out

_**"PUT IT DOWN OR I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER AGAIN!"** _

I ignore him and cut my other vein

_**"I WILL COME BACK AND YOU WILL OBEY  ME, I WILL MAKE YOU GO ON YOUR KNEES AN-"** _

I go deeper on the vein and a huge puddle of blood is underneath me. 'He' disappears and I pass out.

-Nightmare end-

Reg pov

everybody is waiting for Lance to come out of the cyro-pod

Pidge breaks the silence and says "Why did lance try to.... you know, end it?"

"That's what we want to know to" Shiro says as he look at keith knowing his the most worried since he and lance were getting along very well

-hiss-

Everyone look at lance fall down but not get up. Their reactions are slow until keith picks Lance up and nearly cries when he sees that he is ok.

Of course everyone else cries except Keith

Lance wakes up and looks at everyone cry and when he looks at keith, he's surprised to see him cry too.

"LANCE WHY'D YOU DO THAT! I GOT SO SCARED AND I HAD NO ONE TO TRY OUT MY FOOD!" Hunk basically cries his eyes out

"I HAD NO ONE TO SHARE MY MEMES WITH!" Pidge basically screams in his ear

"MY FACE IS NOT AS SOFT AND I HAD NO ONE TO GOSSIP WITH NOR DRESS UP WITH!" Allura basically shoves beauty supplies at him

"MY BOY LANCE! I HAD NO ONE TO CHAT WITH!" Coran basically keeps on talking

"I HAD NO ONE TO FIGHT WITH!" Keith basically tries to stab Lance with his sword

"And I had no one to look at and dream about marrying them" shiro says with lustful eyes.

Everyone looks at shiro and blushes like crazy

"what? Lance is beautiful!"

They all look at Lance and sees that he's crying. "Guys thank you so much. You're all the best thing that happened to me! Especially you Shiro and Keith"

They all laughed, Keith, Shiro, and lance just blushed. It was all so happy until a loud -BANG- sound was heard.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo what did ya think???? Very graphic!!  
> And the next chapter will be a fight against you know who! And Lance basically gets sad again, you'll see why!

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it cuz i suck at writing, so it'll be good knowing you guys liked it


End file.
